THE RANDOM ALIEN GAME
THE RANDOM ALIEN GAME is a video game based on the movie THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE . Summary Rnd has lost his lucky door knob, and you can choose between Pringles, Cheesy or Rnd to go on a quest to find Rnd's lucky door knob. Or, you can choose the EVIL campaign instead of the WAFFLE campaign, and choose between Mr. Evil, Winnie the Poop or Barneybite and try to get Rnd's lucky door knob before Rnd! Playable Characters WAFFLE CAMPAIGN *Rnd *Cheesy *Pringles *Meaper (only after level 3) *King Picklez (only after level 4) EVIL CAMPAIGN *Mr. Evil *Winnie the Poop *Barneybite *Balloonatron (only after level 3) *Lemmy (only after level 4) Villains WAFFLE campaign *Mr. Evil *Winnie the Poop *Barneybite *Balloonatron *Panteloni EVIL campaign *Rnd *Cheesy *Pringles *Steve *Meaper *Panteloni Non-Playable Characters *Steve *Balloonatron Story Level 1: Brix R Us The first level is in Brix R Us. If you are on the WAFFLES campaign, you must fight three enemies one after the other; Balloonatron, Winnie the Poop, Barneybite. You can throw bricks at the enemies too, and you must use the bricks around you. If you are on the EVIL campaign, you do the same, except that the enemies are Cheesy, Pringles and Rnd. Level 2: Taxi Chase If you are on the WAFFLES campaign, you must climb on the top of your taxi, and defend it from Mr. Evil and his henchmen! If you are Pringles, you can fly around their taxi and shoot it. If you are on the EVIL campaign, you must fight and attack Rnd's taxi. Level 3: The Magical Toilet On either campaigns, you must first solve Panteloni's quiz of 10 questions. After you solve the quiz, you must fight Panteloni to pass to the magical toilet portal. Level 4: Camelunch On the WAFFLES campaign, you must fight through evil hypnotized food, and eventually reach the fork, that you need to pull out of the mashed potatoes. On the EVIL campaign, you must fight through food who wants to kill you, and reach the fork too, to get out of Camelunch. Level 5: The Coffeemakers Sauna On both campaigns, you are in a tank of coffee, and you must fight coffee sharks, to get out of the coffee tank. You can't be Pringles in this level. Level 6: Helicopter Fight On the WAFFLES campaign, you must defend Pringles from Barneybite, Winnie the Poop and Lemmy. There is a machine gun on Pringles that you can use, and Pringles is way bigger. You can't be Pringles in this level. On the EVIL campaign, you must attack Pringles and try to defeat everyone on the helicopter. You can't be Balloonatron. Level 7:The Final Fight On the WAFFLES campaign, you can either be Rnd, Cheesy, Meaper or King Picklez, and you must defeat all four villains: Nettoyage, Lemmy, Balloonatron and Mr. Evil. If you are Rnd, you can't touch Balloonatron, instead you must throw plates and forks and other stuff. On the EVIL campaign, you can either be Mr. Evil, Balloonatron, Lemmy or Nettoyage. You must defeat all the heroes, and when you reach Rnd he goes Ultimate and you must fight him. Cheat Codes *ILIKEFLUUBEEBURGERS: Makes everyone's head look like a bananana. *SPAMSPAMGHGHGHG: Makes you fart when you jump. *QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM: Makes you able to summon a giant keyboard to smash your enemies. *DOOFENSHMIRTZEVILINCORPORATED!: Makes every character look like Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *NOTHINGCHEAT: Does absolutley nothing. *CHEESYRULEZ: Makes Cheesy super strong and super fast. *POOPISAWESOMER: Makes Winnie the Poop strong and super fast. *CLOUDYWITHACHANCEOFMEATBALLS: Makes it rain food. *AHHIHATEDUMBADS: Makes a stupid ad everytime the game is loading. Horrible. *ICHSPRECHEDEUTSCH: Makes every characters speak german. Except if you play the German version of TRAG, then everyone speaks swedish. *THISCHEATDOESN'TWORK: Makes you finish the game. No wait, the cheat doesn't work, sooo, the game fools you. *ITHINKI'MTOUGH: Makes you have one life. *I'MAWIMP: Makes you have five lives. *THISCHEATACTUALLYHELPS: Unlocks Donutus or Panteloni. Category:Video Games Category:THE RANDOM ALIEN MOVIE